Prankin' You, Prankin' You, YEAH!
by WhimsicallyWritten
Summary: It's Annabeth's worst day ever. Well, a close 2nd actually, but it's all because of two Hermes twin brothers and a certain son of the sea god. But what they don't know is that she's definitely prepared for her payback.  discontinued
1. The Beginning of Ms Chase

**A/N: THAAAAAAANK YOU SO MUUUUUUUCH to all those who read, reviewed, alerted and favorite-d my other story. :D YOU ARE ALL VERY MUCH AWESOME. :) So, since I assume that you like the way I write, here's another story! YAY! **

**OH, and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH to AWESOME PIE for adding me as a favorite author. I really appreciate it. :) **

**Please take note that there are more chapters to come. :D This was supposed to be a one-shot but then it was too long so I divided it into chapters instead. I'm really sorry if it's too short. And I promise, it will get better in the future chapters. (Well, I hope. Hehehe. JK. It will. kinda.)  
><strong>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and its characters and such. I also (obviously) don't own April Fools. Basically, I don't own lots of things that have copyrights…_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Worst day ever. Well, actually my worst day ever was when I got a B in a test; I forgot some of my lines in an important speech, lost in a debate and got attacked by a Nemean Lion all on the same day but this, oh _THIS_ comes a close second.

Everything was fine until I got out of my cabin. That's when it all started. The moment I got out of Cabin 6, I tripped on a pebble and got a handful of dirt in my mouth. I got up quickly and spit the dirt out before anyone would notice but just my luck, Seaweed Brain was there. Laughing his head off. And then things got a little weird.

"Are you alright, Ms. Chase?" Percy asked, with what I know as mock concern.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT? What do you mean Ms. Chase, since when have you been calling me that?" was my reply.

"Are you ok? You seem to have forgotten that you are indeed, Annabeth Chase, the greatest singer alive." He just said.

"Really now, Seaweed Brain? REAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLYYY?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

But then, to tell you the truth, it was quite funny that he was treating me like someone famous. This went on and on until it got annoying.

How, you may ask? Well, because now, everyone would call me some other nickname that was related to music but what irritated me the most was that they would give me "the special treatment". You know the one where they would treat me like I was actually famous. Most campers would just watch EVERY single thing that I would do (even when I'm eating, well, trying to eat anyway), there would also be screaming fans who would want an autograph or picture with me or even both (they would usually be in groups which was reaaaaaaaaaaaaally bad), they even stalked me and asked a ton of questions like "Are you a dog or a cat person?", "What shampoo do you use?", "Are you going to be in High School Musical 4?" and other weird questions like that.

But then they crossed the line. Those campers who were stalking me were going through my stuff! They played with Daedulus's laptop, drew things on my blueprints, turned on my cellphone and even played with my teddy bear! That's when I lost it. I screamed at them to leave me alone and to get out of my cabin. But while I was herding them out, I tripped. AGAIN. This not only made me embarrassed but also earned me a huge gash on my left leg. I just let out a huge groan.

Luckily, Percy was there to help me get to the infirmary. But then I realized something. All of this started when he called me Ms. Chase and that this must be his idea all along.

"YOU STARTED THIS! I accused him right away.

"What? Pshhh, no! No wayyyy!" was his hurried answer.

"Perseus. I'm serious. I know you planned all this."

"Well, that's not exactly a question. Isn't it?"

"PERCYYYYYYYYYYY! Stop avoiding the topic. Did you or did you not do this to me on purpose?"

"Ummm…maybe I joined in on the plan a teeny tiny bit. Hehe." He just replied to me with a pleading smile.

"Seaweed BRAIN! How could you? Come here! I won't hurt you in a disastrous way; I'll just TRY to go easy on you." I told him angrily while trying to grab him. But he already led me to a chair and before I could reach him, he sprinted away.

I couldn't get up because every time I tried it would hurt my leg. I let out another angry groan.


	2. An Angry Mob

**A/N: I AM BACK. HAHAHA. Ok, now with part/chap. 2! I think that this still needs improvement though…I AM VERY SORRY if this chapter seems…Unsatisfying? Short? Please tell me because seriously, I want to make you happy. :) I really promise that Annabeth will soon have her revenge. Maybe in the next chapter or maybe it's next next one. I forgot. Hehe. My bad.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts and those who have read this so far. :D**

**OH! AND THANK YOU ALSO VERY MUCH, Ruby Connersdottir for adding me as a favorite author. :] It made me sooo happy. :)**

Part 2 – April Fools

After I got my wound bandaged and I could walk properly again, I proceeded to my cabin to rest and get away from more chaos. But then I was wrong. VERY wrong that I would actually escape all this madness.

When I was finally inside, I plopped on my bed, ready for a quick nap when there was an angry knock on the door. Several knocks, actually.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, NOW!" They shouted. I assumed that there was more than one person outside the door.

"Hey, Malcolm, can you get that please?" I asked my brother who was near the door.

"Sure, Annabeth." He then proceeded to the door and called out: "Wise Girl, it's for you!"

Another groan from yours truly. I was just getting settled but then people disturb my I-should-spoil-myself- and-not-care-about-anybody-else-and-just-laze-around-all-day-time. UGHHHH. Oh, I am SO going to kill the person (or people) interrupting me. I assumed that it was Seaweed Brain, coming to apologize, but then I was wrong.

"Percy, I get it alrea-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because there was angry mob. AN ANGRY MOB OF ANGRY PEOPLE WHO SEEMED LIKE THEY WANTED TO KILL ME. I, of course, was wide-eyed.

"Wha-What's going on?" I asked them, afraid of what they would say.

"Really now, Annabeth? Why are you playing dumb? You know that you did this to us!" One shouted from the back. I recognized the voice. It was Clarisse. Clarisse La Rue. I paled.

"Huh? Wha-what d-do y-you me-mean?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, now what you're suggesting is that "the invisible force" that embarrassed each one of us was not you?" Another voice shouted. It was Pollux. Mr. D's son. Oh. No.

"Or maybe what you're suggesting is that someone stole your cell phone and that you weren't the one who texted me those bad rumors about me?" Another one asked. I didn't recognize the voice though.

But then some words made an impact on me. Invisible force. Stole. Cell phone. It all made sense now. I understood. My invisibility cap. The STOLLS. My Cell phone. THE STOLL TWINS STOLE MY YANKEES CAP AND MY CELL PHONE AND DID EVIL, EVIL THINGS WITH THEM! Against other people too. OHHHHH. They were going to get ittttt. Along with Percy too. OHHHHH. I AM FURIOUS. REAL MAD. UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY ARE THE WORST PEOPLE EVER!

"Guys! I swear on the river Styx that it wasn't me! I was in the infirmary the whole time!" I explained to them while pointing at my bandaged leg.

"Then how did all of this happen to us?" They demanded.

"The Stolls stole my Yankees cap and my cell phone and did all of this to you! I promise!"

"How are you so sure that the Stolls did this?" someone demanded.

"Who else would enjoy stealing things and playing pranks on people?"

"Well, you've got a point there. But still you still need to prove that they did this."

"Really guys? I'm tired and I need rest right now. I don't any proof that the Stolls did this. So, if you would be kind enough to just leave me alone right now, that would be great."

"If you need rest then why don't you just show us your proof tomorrow then, Annie Bell?" Clarisse said in defensive tone.

"Ok. Ok. I will, now can you leave me?"

"Sure. Whatever." They mumbled and went away.

I went back to my bed and finally had the rest that I was begging for.

**A/N: I'm sorry if it seems like it's rushed/unfinished. I had to cut it thereee. So, uhh…I greatly apologize. Please do review on how I could improve this. :) Thanks. :D **

**BTW, for those of you like fast updates, I'm sorry if I wouldn't be able to update this daily because I'm currently preparing for a trip out of town sooo…please don't get mad if I don't update right awayyy. I might still put up a new chapter tomorrow though. :D I'm awesome like that. HAHAHAHA. =))))**


	3. Planning Revenge

**A/N: :OOOOOOOOOOO. I am sooooooooooooo surprised and reaaally happy right now. :D You know why? Because of all you awesome readers out there. :) I got 600 hits. 600 AMAZINGLY AWESOME HITS. **

**And I know that you might already be tired of me thanking you guys, but I'm not. Because I'm just that thankful and super nice. HAHAHA. JK . :P But seriously though, ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU OUT THERE. :] Specially to PoseidonKidd, who reviewed my story, made me a favorite author, made me on the author alert list, and guess what? PoseidonKidd also made this story a favorite and alerted this. POSEIDONKIDD. IS. AWESOME. :) THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU! **

**I cannot express how happy I am. :] asdfgfhjkl; HEHEHEHE. Anyway, as a gift, here's another chapter for all of you. :D Although, I'm very sorry if this seems a too short or a cliffhanger. But...at least I posted a new chapter! Please don't get mad.  
><strong>

Part 3

"Annabeth, it's dinner already. Wake up." My sister, Camille, was gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

"What do you mean dinner? I just slept for about 30 minutes! How could it be dinner already?" I was now fully awake. It was impossible that I had slept that long.

"Actually, you slept for about an hour and a half. You kinda overslept. But thinking about what had happened earlier today, I guess you deserve it." She answered me.

"I never usually oversleep. But I guess you're right. I did deserve it." I told her with a smile.

"Ok then. I'll just wait for you at the dining pavilion. See you!"

"Yeah. Of course. See you."

I then went to the bathroom to fix myself up. I looked like a mess. My hair looked like a nest and I had a little bit of dried drool at the side of my mouth. I fixed my hair up into a ponytail and washed the drool off. I also gargled a little bit of water around my mouth to wash off my bad breath.

I then went to the dining pavilion and did the usual. I ate, offered some food to my mom. The only difference though was that some of the people who I assumed the Stolls had used the invisibility cap and cell phone prank on were staring at me evilly. And I was just cooking up a plan in my head and avoiding their glances. When everything was finally over, I was done with my food and I was done with my plan.

I stood up and saw Nico, who was heading to his cabin. I ran to him and told him all about this plan of mine.

"Hey, Nico! Wait up!" I called out to him.

"Oh, hey, Annabeth."

"What would you say to a little plan that I thought of?"

"What plan?"

"Well, you see, since Percy and the Stolls have ruined my life with their pranks, I wanted to prank them back."

"Keep going."

"And I need some help to embarrass them."

"Ohhhh. This is going to be gooooood. I'm in." He said with a smirk that I have never seen before.

"Good. Meet me in front of my cabin at 12 am sharp, clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"And by the way, if anyone asks, we never had this conversation."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, go back to your cabin to sleep and wake up at midnight."

"Yes, mom." He mumbled.

"WHAT did you say?"

"Nothing, I said: "Yes, ma'am." Hehe. Gotta go. Bye!"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok then. Bye."

I then went to my cabin to prepare for bed and set my alarm to 12. But I couldn't sleep. Given the sleep I had before dinner, I was energized. And anyway, I was too excited for the prank that I was going to do. So, I just waited until 11:59 and turned my alarm off.

This is going to be good. MWAHAHAHAHA.


	4. Wardrobe Change

**WARNING! PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME FOR THIS HORRIBLE CHAPTER, I promise it will probably improve.**

**A/N: I don't really have a reason for the delay since it's our summer break here so...I AM REALLY SORRY. NAHHH, just kidding. I do have some reasons on why this is late. First of all, I was UNINSPIRED/I had writer's block, I had to come up with a REAAALLY good prank and I really really REALLY had a hard time since well, I was out of ideas and the first two that I came up with were…boring and…well, boring. I was also BUSY, I was actually already going to update but I had to go to my aunt's place for religious reasons so this had to be delayed. There were also a lot of ERRORS in this chapter, I really had to edit over and over again because I was unsatisfied with what I came up with and I still am but since this already so late I wanted to update already. I also DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET when I was finally done with this so…:| AND FINALLY, I was LAZY, I AM VERY REALLY EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT THIS excuse. I really am. Please don't hate me. Or my story. And please don't abandon this. **

**I'm also very sorry for this extremely long A/N but I had to explain so…yeah. **

**BTW, for those who are confused on when this happened, let's say this was April, after the Titan war and before TLH. So, basically, in the middle of TLO and TLH. **

**Oh, and finally, HAPPY EASTER, everybody! :) **

_Disclaimer: I DEFINITELY AND OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN JUSTIN BIEBER._

Chapter 4 – Wardrobe Change

I went outside and waited and waited for Nico. But he didn't arrive until about 12:45.

"What took you so long?" I demanded.

"Well, I wasn't able to wake up to my alarm but then I had a nightmare, and it woke me up." He said, his cheeks were red from embarrassment which was probably because a son of Hades shouldn't be afraid of nightmares.

I just rolled my eyes. AGAIN.

"C'mon, Nico. Just help me with my prank." I said while pulling him towards the Poseidon cabin.

"What is this prank of yours anyway?"

"Well, I was planning on asking you to summon some people to maybe go into his cabin to scare him and make him scream like one of the Aphrodite girls. Maybe someone named Justin Bieber."

"Ohhhhhh. I can't. He's alive. Well, unless you want me to send him to my Father's realm first." He said with that evil and menacing grin of his that made me think that he was one of those evil villains on TV and not some innocent (well, not so innocent now) 13 year old.

"I wasn't planning on getting arrested. Soooo, no. And it would be hard to get into a good university if I had a criminal record."

"AWWWWW. I was already getting ready." He said like a little six year old would.

"Okaaaay, I'll just use my plan B." I said, proudly. I was proud because a child of Athena is never unprepared.

"What's plan B?"

"Plan B is to take all the clothes from his cabinet and replace them with some girly ones or something."

"Clever."

"Thanks."

"But wait."

"What?"

"If I won't summon souls anymore then why do you still need me?" He asked me, obviously confused.

"Well, I do need someone to uhhh…get his under…uh…garments from his cabinet since…I AM a girl and it seems…unsanitary to handle those...types of clothes." I told him matter-of-factly.

"Really now, Annabeth. REAAAAAAAAAALLY?" he said annoyingly.

"Yes, unless you're too superior that you won't help me with it and miss out on all the fun."

He just snorted at that.

"What do you mean FUN? Do you think that I would have FUN gathering Percy's clothes?" He said as if everything was just a joke. Which probably was for him.

"Nope. I was assuming you would have fun helping me gather his clothes AND draw on his face using this highlighter and some markers I brought with me."

"Ohh. A classic. Sweet." Was his reply.

"Yup, I think you would find this pink marker especially useful, I think it would be a great color on him. Hmm…a pink mustache would probably suit him." I said evilly.

"HAHA. You have to give me that." He said, referring to the pink marker.

"No. I will give it to you AFTER we finish with the clothes."

"AWWWWWWWW. C'mon."

"No and that's final."

"Fineee." He said while pouting. (Who knew that children of Hades pout?)

"Now, we have to go before anyone catches us."

And then, as if on cue, we heard some footsteps. We hurriedly tried to find a place to hide but we weren't quick enough because soon, we were staring into the emerald eyes of someone.

**A/N: ANDDDDD…it's a cliffhanger. I guess you probably want to strangle me now since this chapter is SO short, it ends as cliffhanger, it has EXTREMELY long A/Ns and it took so long. I AM VERY EXTREMELY sorry! PLEASE DON'T FEED ME TO THE HELLHOUNDSSSSSSSS! :| **

**ANYWAY, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news first: I AM DONE WITH A PERCABETH CHAPTERRRRR! :D The bad news though is that I'm still not done with chap. 5. :| I know. I'm weird. **

**So…review? This is the only time I ever asked so…please? (Most of you would probably complain because of the super long A/Ns and this horrible chapter though…but still, please review. It would help me improve and finish chapter 5, somehow...)**

**Well, I have nothing else to say sooo…BYE! **


	5. New Accomplice

**A/N: I literally want to dance around my room and celebrate. I've got almost 2000 hits! AND also the most amount of reviews, favorites, alerts that I have ever gotten. Seriously. I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**Oh, and for those who like Percabeth, the Percabeth chapter is coming soon. :D**

**ALSO, I WAS REALLY ABSOLUTELY SURPRISED when I got an anonymous reviewer who guessed PERFECTLY what will happen in this chapter. I was also a little scared because I had no idea how the anonymous reviewer knew. Seriously. How did you know, anonymous reviewer? Are you psychic? Or maybe you're just that awesome. NAAAAAH, nobody's awesome-r than I am. =))) HAHAHA. Just kidding. I'm sure you're also awesome in your own way. :D **

**ANYWAY, I've been typing way too much already that it's distracting you from reading the actual story. I'm sorry, so, I'll stop now. Okay, maybe now. Or now. No, NOW. (Please cope with my randomness and how hyper I am. It's 2 am here.)**

Part 5 – New Accomplice

STILL ANNABETH'S POV

Our feet were planted on the ground and we were frozen in shock. Those green eyes looked scarily familiar. I couldn't see whose eyes those were since that person was somehow concealed by some shadows. And then the person with the green eyes giggled. Yes, as in a very girly laugh.

Nico and I were just confused, and I'm sure our expressions said so too since the girl teased us.

"You two look so clueless. It's really adorable. Especially that Hades boy right there." She said.

I'm sure that I saw Nico blush a shade of pink but I couldn't tease him since I still had to deal with this…girl. Hmm…let's call her hiding-in-the-shadows girl. Wait, no. That's too long, how about…oh, forget it. This is a waste of time.

When I (and maybe even Nico) recovered from just standing there, looking helpless, I answered her with a question.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"Well, nope, I can't really see you."

She then stepped out into the open. She was really, really pretty. She had blonde hair that fell in ringlets, as mentioned earlier, green eyes, she also had cream-colored skin and she was an inch shorter than Nico. I then realized who she was.

"You're-" I was cut off.

"You're a daughter of Morpheus. You're Natasha Philipps." Nico said. I didn't realize that he hadn't spoken for awhile until now. And I also saw that when he said her name, he slightly had pink colored cheeks. Hmm…I sense a cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuush. AKA, something I could use to blackmail him with.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, son of Hades. By the way, did those nightmares remind you of something?" She said and smirked, as if she knew something we didn't. And I hate not knowing. Before I could ask what this was all about, I was interrupted by Nico once again. ARGH.

"The name's Nico, Nico di Angelo, in case you didn't know. Anyway, how did you know about the nightmares I had if the only person…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence. I think he just realized something. And well, as usual, I was right.

"Guess it yet, Son of Hades?" She teased. She liked calling him 'Son of Hades' so much. Hmmm…must be her new pet name for him…they do look good together…OHKAAAAAAAAAY, I should really stop this matchmaking thingy. ARGHHHH. APHRODITE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEEEEE?

"YOU caused it! You caused my nightmares! Why?" Nico said in an outraged voice, but added in a soft tone: "How could you know all those things about me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I did it because, well, it was sort of entertaining when you looked worried and scared. I'm sorry that it's such a shallow reason on why I even did it, but anyway, I can assure you that I wasn't even able to see what you dreamt about. That would just invade your privacy. Besides, you look cute when you panic." She said, in a straightforward manner. She also blushed slightly after that. SO did Nico.

OH, this is just getting annoying. As much as I want them together, (curse you, Aphrodite.) we need to start my marvelous plan. So this time, I said something before they interrupted me once again.

"OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY, I'm still here, you know. And you two need to stop flirting or else we wouldn't be able to get on with the wardrobe plan."

"We weren't even flirting with each other!" They said together and they both blushed a shade of crimson red.

I just raised an eyebrow at them. And then rolled my eyes. SIGH. I wish I could've gotten a better accomplice.

"Let's just get this over with." I said.

"Yes, let's." Natasha agreed.

"Wait, you're going to help us?" Nico asked her.

"Duh. Anyway, as I said before, I'm bored and I think Annabeth would approve if it anyways."

"Of course. The more the merrier." I told her.

Nico just smiled hugely.

I just rolled my eyes and smirked. It was obvious that he wanted her to come yet he would never admit it. SIGHHH. Young love. AGHHHH. There I go again, talking about this. Aphrodite, what have you done to meeeeeee?

Anyway, when we finally arrived at the Poseidon cabin, I told them what we had to do.

"Okay, so Nico, get all the clothes from his cabinet and drawers and then shadow travel them to the Underworld, but make sure to remember where you place them, clear?"

"WHAT? You never said anything about shadow travelling! That's unfairrrrr! It might take up all my energy." He protested.

"Nico, if you don't do it, I will spread who your secret little crush is. And anyway, if Chiron needs to look for evidence that Percy doesn't really have clothes or maybe who the thief is, he wouldn't be able to find any proof that might lead to us. "

"What do you mean secret crush?" He ignored the mouthful of words I just said and asked me frantically.

"You're right. It isn't much of a secret anyways. Everyone who sees you with her will know that you absolutely LOOOOOOVE Na-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Death Boy (Nico) here covered my mouth.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll just do it. I hate your extremely huge brain." He said through gritted teeth.

I just smirked.

"Oh, and Annabeth, is it _that_ obvious that you know…I like…her?" He asked me in a hushed tone, enough for only me to hear.

"Well, duh, Death Boy." I replied.

"So…ummm…what'cha whispering on about?" Natasha asked us suddenly, slightly curious.

"NOTHING! Nothing at all." Nico said hurriedly.

Her face fell; she looked a little bit hurt.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She said apologetically.

"No, no. You weren't. It's just about something Nico was a little uncomfortable about. *COUGH* GIRLS *COUGH*" I said, trying to comfort her.

She just nodded, but still a little disappointed. Then an uneasy silence fell over us for awhile.

"OHKAAAAAAAY then. Umm…well, Natasha, Nico's going to be in charge with the clothes so…why don't you just help me write on Percy's face using the markers and at the same time, also warn me when someone comes or something seems suspicious outside the cabin." I told her, it was still uncomfortable talking to her because of what happened earlier.

She just nodded her head again and forced herself to smile.

Anyway, when we finally went inside Percy's cabin, we checked if the coast was clear and then went inside. So, we took our positions, Death Boy near the cabinet, Tasha (Natasha's nickname) near the door and near Percy's bed and then I was beside her.

When Tasha and I flipped the covers, we found the biggest surprise yet. Percy wasn't there. There were only pillows that looked like a person when covered with blankets. We both looked at each other with wide, wide eyes. PERSEUS JACKSON WASN'T ASLEEP.

OH NO. OH NO. WE NEED TO HIDEEE. I was thinking these things but I couldn't move because I was too shocked. Then we heard a toilet flush. That was what jolted me back to reality. I rushed towards Nico and pulled Natasha with me.

"HIDE IN THE CABINET, Percy's coming! I'll be fine, I brought my Yankees cap. Now, just go. NO MORE PROTESTS!" I whispered to them, obviously frantic. I then forced them inside the cabinet. And then, I put on my invisibility cap and went…well, invisible.

**A/N: FINALLY. I AM FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER. WOOTWOOT! =))**

**WOOOO! This is the longest chapter so faaar. :D YAY! Hope it was worth the wait. :) **

**BTW, umm…do you like the Nico/OC pairing? I really need to know. I also need to know if my OC was Mary-Sue-ish…And if you want Nico's POV in the next chapter on what happens in the cabinet. (I promise if ever most of you want that, I will still keep this story K+. I will not put in inappropriate material.) Oh, and also, I know, the way I portrayed Nico is very OOC. I just badly needed him in this story but I couldn't really capture his character and write him the way Mr. Rick Riordan does. *SIGH* **

**OH, and for my OC, I know there is no Morpheus cabin at all. (It wasn't even included in the new addition of cabins but, oh well.) BTW, the full list of the new cabins is in my profile. :) **

**SOOOOOOOOOOO…review? Pretty please? It will greatly be appreciated and it will surely help me write better. :D**


	6. Thoughts and Waiting Painfully

**A/N: I am so very extremely ultra mega sorry. I have once again failed you because of a late update. I also really hope that it doesn't bore you to death. AND I AM ALSO VERY SORRY FOR THE AMOUNT OF OOC-NESS AND CHEESY PARTS.**

**Good News: This is a long chapter :)**

**Bad News: It mostly consists of Annabeth's and Percy's thoughts about each other. THERE ARE NO DIALOGUES and it seems very, utterly, ultimately boring. :( But please. Please still read this chapter.  
><strong>

**YOU-ALREADY-KNOW-NEWS: I am a horrible author because of my late updates. My chapters (particularly this one) might either bore you, burn your eyes out, hate me even more or maybe hate this story altogether. I GREATLY APOLOGIZE. **

**But anyway,** Kenzie**, yes, I am in fact a daughter of the rainbow goddess, Iris. :D**

Part 6 – Thoughts and Waiting...Painfully

**STILL ANNABETH's POV **

I AM PANICKING. OKAY, breathe in and breathe out. I need to calm doooooown. Percy won't find me, right? RIGHT? Right.

And as soon as the door of the bathroom unlocked, I stood still. VERY STILL, I might add. Even though I knew that Percy won't be able to see me, I knew wasn't going to take any chances.

Anyway, as he stepped out, I wanted to stay still and I also COULDN'T move. Why? Because, as cliché as it sounds, I was mesmerized by him. Yes, I know, very sappy. Me, a daughter of Athena was mesmerized by my own boyfriend, a son of Poseidon. SIGHHHHHHHHH. I could never get tired of him. OHKAAAAAAAAAAAY, Aphrodite is messing with me again. UGH.

But you know what? Maybe another contributing factor as to why my knees are weakening and might buckle at this very moment is because Seaweed Brain decided to wear a white undershirt and boxers. Yes, boxers and they were even Spongebob ones. . He looks adorable. OK, Annabeth, get a grip. And Aphrodite, please, pretty please STOP MAKING ME THINK THESE THINGS. I AM ON AN IMPORTANT UNDERCOVER MISSION, so please, PLEASE, help me just concentrate on what I'm supposed to do. And no, my mission is not to stare at my boyfriend.

OKAY, I said many pleases and practically begged and pleaded so much, I was so very…how do you put this…umm…very…un-Annabeth-like. Yes, that's an appropriate way to state it. My pride is now officially ruined. SIGHHH, Aphrodite really LOVES it when she messes with demigods. ESPECIALLY if the said demigod is me. I wonder if it's already a hobby for her…well, if that was the case, she is very cruel. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that she's cruel because she might actually mess with me and my thoughts more…hmm…so...I guess I should apologize...BUT I'm still busy so…maybe later.

Because I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize it when Seaweed Brain was beside me. BESIDE ME. I'm talking about only being about an inch away. He was so close. Then he suddenly just walked towards his bed but not before brushing his hand against mine. OH NO.

He stopped in his tracks, a little confused, judging by his face. His eyebrows were knit together and he looked back to where our hands touched. But after awhile, he just let it go as if nothing happened. I just let out a quiet sigh of relief.

**Percy's POV (didn't expect that, now, did you? :P)**

It's about 1 A.M. and here I am, thinking about Wise Girl and how much I made such a fool of myself, while walking out of the bathroom. This is sounding like one of those sappy love stories, but well, I don't really care right now.

I mean, she hasn't spoken to me since the incident. And I just kept on thinking that I once again messed up, and this time, I think she hates me now.

If she did that to me, sure, it would annoy me to no end, I'd probably ignore her for a little while, and then just laugh it off, maybe. Prank her back too or maybe to be more civilized, talk her into ruining her pride and apologize to me. Hmm…that would be good.

But noooo, Perseus Jackson is not a civilized person. He is a prankster. I thought to myself with a grin plastered on my face.

But then, over-thinking ruins my ideas of maybe tricking her again because, as they say, thinking things over too much leads to absolutely negative and horrible thoughts. And why did over-thinking ruin everything? Well, because as I was thinking of another perfect plan, I was also thinking of Annabeth's enraged face if ever I prank her again, well, if she ever talks to me again. As I have said before, I think that she hates me now and that if I ever cross the line again, she will either scream in my face or avoid me, for the rest of my life.

If she does avoid me forever, I would never be the same Seaweed Brain ever again. I mean, I think it would be more horrible to be without Wise Girl than to be with her. Yes, I admit sometimes I get really very annoyed when it comes to her and her architectural facts, know-it-all habits and whenever she just goes on and on about how it's very important to organize my things according to size, color and sometimes even in alphabetical order.

But I know it would never be the same because I know I'll surely miss the way her eyes light up whenever she talks about how she could build something wonderful and permanent, how she scolds me whenever I eat in a 'disorderly manner' and most of all, how she's the person I could tell everything to, the person who I could be a goofball around and the girl who'll love me for who I am. So, I think I'll stop pulling pranks on her.

Anyway, as I was thinking about her, I suddenly think that I've lost my mind. (As if I had any. HAHA, Just kidding.) I SWEAR I WAS losing it. Why? Because as I made my way to my bed, I swear that I felt her hand. And I could faintly smell her lemon shampoo in the air. I stopped walking and stood still. I also looked back to where I know I felt her presence. (Okay, that sounded creepy. Let me rephrase that.) I looked back to where I know I touched her hand and sniffed the lemon scent. I was a little confused on how that would be possible but I just let it go. I know that she would never sneak into my cabin at about 1:00 am in the morning...or would she? Naaaah, I know her too well...or did I? She would never do that to me…or will she? Hmm…I just get weirder and weirder every single day…or maybe it's the fact that I ate too many sweets before going to bed…

OKAY. Now. FOCUS. Wait, I can't focus, I am impulsive. It's my battle reflexes. SEE? One minute I was talking about how much I like Annabeth, the next, I was talking about how weird I am, after that, I was talking about how I can never concentrate and now, I'm talking to whoever you are about how I'm very awesome. OHKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. I just realized how random that was. I must be more tired than I thought I was. *SIGH* I really should sleep now.

**BACK TO ANNABETH'S POV (sorry if I keep on switching POVs)**

I watched Percy as he climbed into his bed and tucked himself in. He looked like an innocent little kid and I think he misses his mom too.

As I thought of this, I pitied him a little and felt a teeny-tiny bit guilty that I was going to steal…er, I mean borrow without permission his clothes from his closet and probably embarrass him tomorrow…but, thinking about what happened to me, he sort of deserves this. I think.

Anyway, I really should continue with my plan…but if I tell Nico now that he should go on and hide Percy's clothes, Seaweed Brain might see me. So, there's only one thing to do. I have to do the most painful and irritating thing a demigod with ADHD has to do-I have to wait for him to fall asleep.

**A/N: *FACE-PALM* I really think that this chapter was so…cheesy. (the start) Haha. I wasn't really planning for it to be, it just came it that way. Oh, please note that this isn't that Percabeth chapter that I kept mentioning. **

**I felt that this chapter was so formal and lacked loads of funny things.*ANOTHER FACE-PALM* I HAVE LOST MY TOUCH. (As if I had any. I fail at writing stuff that is laughable…) Sigh. It must be because I keep on reading these really serious stories (I'm not going to mention what I specifically keep on reading because I think it might offend some people) and it seems like it's rubbing off on me. :| But they're still very well-written though. Anyway, hopefully I get back to the way I used to write…**

**But on a completely happier note, I loved writing Percy's POV this time. :) It seemed refreshing and really fun. SO, um…should I once again write in his POV? Whaddya think? Hehe. :D**

**OH, and I feel that it seems like I don't show my individual appreciation for you guys that much. I'm sorry. SO, to make it up you all, I will mention each and every person who will/have reviewed, alerted, favorite-d this story and/or me in the last chapter of this story. :D**

**Anyway, I was also really thinking about renaming this story since well, April's done and it seems that it doesn't really fit. Soooo…any suggestions? :) (There's a review button dooooooooown there, ya know you wanna press it and write something to make me verrrrrrrry happy.) :D**

**THIS HAS BEEN A VERY LONG A/N. THANK YOU FOR READING AND HAVE A GOOD DAY/WEEK/MONTH/YEAR/MORNING/AFTERNOON/EVENING. **


	7. Seaweedbob SquarebrainPants

**A/N: Sorry for the once again late update. I was busy. Yes, preparing for school and stuff. (Our classes ****start on June 15****. Saaaad, right? Yep, STARTS THIS WEDNESDAY. **_**SIGH**_**.) AND, umm…if ever any of you absolutely hate me for always updating very late, not thanking you guys enough for your wonderful reviews and finally for my very long A/Ns, I am very guilty about it all…and I'm sorry.**

**Oh, since our classes already start on the 15****th**** day of this week, then please don't hate me because once I have so much to worry about in school, I will update only during the weekends and it probably will take me a much, much longer time to update than usual. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. **

**Okay, I am sorry for the use of all CAPS and this once again long A/N.  
><strong>

_Disclaimer/s: I am not Rick Riordan therefore I did not write those 5 wonderful books (which I love). SIGH. Oh. And, I also don't own the 'wizard book' Annabeth was reading AKA Harry Potter. JK Rowling wrote those 7 magical books (which I also absolutely love). Double sigh. BUT! I do own…copies of those books. Okay, that was supposed to make me feel better… _

Part 7 – Seaweedbob SquarebrainPants

It took about an hour and a half before Percy finally fell asleep. It was already getting late, or should I say, very early in the morning…it was already 2:30 AM and still, I had to put my plan into action.

So, I went very quietly towards Seaweed Brain's cabinet and flung it open. And saw something I wasn't really expecting. Nico and Natasha were…not there. (I bet you thought I'd say that they were kissing or something, now, didn't you?)

But anyway, back to the point. THEY WEREN'T THERE. I'M SAYING AN EMPTY CABINET HERE. It's completely empty. It looked like no one even used it. I BEGAN TO PANIC. Once again. I mean you leave two kids unattended in a cabinet and come back seeing it spotless. (It seems like people just sort of just suddenly disappear…I mean 1st it was Percy, now it was these two.)

But then, I started thinking (more like hoping) that maybe he already went to his dad's realm with Natasha and did his task. That thought calmed down just a little bit but I was still worried.

After a few minutes of me pacing back and forth, well, guess who showed up in the corner of the room via shadow-travel.

Nico obviously still didn't see me because he was just casually talking to (or maybe flirting with) Natasha. Probably because he wasn't brave enough to face me. Or…maybe it was the fact that I forgot to remove my Yankees cap…hehe, my bad.

When I finally took my cap off, he didn't notice me for awhile but when he saw me; his eyes were as big as saucers. He backed away slowly, away from me. He probably knew that I'd be worried and maybe also because of the fact that I had a stern and deadly expression.

"NICO DI ANGELO! How could you just leave and not say something?" I scolded him.

(I could hear Natasha whisper: "Ooooh, somebody's in troubleeeee" while smirking.)

"Er, I did what you wanted. I hid the clothes already." He said and smiled innocently.

"But I didn't ask you to go without my signal and you made me worried sick. You're specially a son of Hades, one of the Big Three. You know how much your scent attracts monsters?" I practically screeched.

"Sorry. Natasha was also with me anyway. So, if a monster attacked me, I'd have back-up. And anyway, why do you even care?" He said with a hint of superiority and curiosity.

"Why would I care? Why would I even care? I'm responsible for the both of you, so if any of you get hurt, I will never forgive myself. Especially you, Nico. You're like a little brother to me and Percy. You may not really see it, but people care about you. Don't ever assume that no one loves you." I said with sincerity and straight from my heart. AND after that, much to the displeasure of Nico, I hugged him and Natasha very tightly.

When I let go, he looked a little red-faced. Maybe because he didn't want the girl he liked to see him get almost crushed to death or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't breathe when I embraced him. Hehe.

"Um…so, will we still write on your boyfriend's face?" Natasha suddenly asked me.

"Oh…about that…I thought about it and maybe…we shouldn't." I told her.

"WHAT?" Death Boy asked, obviously shocked and slightly disappointed.

"Yup. I think that he'll suffer enough already. And anyway, look how adorable he is." I said dreamily. WOW. Aphrodite definitely has issues with me.

Nico was just pretending to vomit. How nice.

"Okay, so I guess that we're done here." Natasha said.

"I guess so." I replied.

"Well, shouldn't we be going now?" Nico asked impatiently.

"Oh. Oh, right, right. Umm…let me just say goodnight to Percy." I told him.

Nico just 'kindly' responded by just mustering a face of disgust on his face. I just rolled my eyes at him.

I then walked towards Percy's bed and kissed the top of his forehead and whispered: "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

After that, I walked back towards Nico (who once again had a very sickly face maybe because of me kissing Seaweed Brain on the forehead…) and Natasha and proceeded to go out and go back to our own cabins and prepared for the day ahead.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, WAKE UP. You're going to miss breakfast." My brother, Malcolm told me while shaking my shoulder.

I was going to protest but I then I remembered that today, I would finally see if my prank on Percy worked. My head then shot up, knowing that I am fully and absolutely wide awake right now. My brother, Malcolm, just had a very confused expression. I just greeted him good morning cheerily. Well, I think I was too happy and chirpy because Malcolm just raised an eyebrow and continued that very befuddled and slightly amused look on his face. I just let it slide as if this was just another normal day…which clearly wasn't.

I just walked (Or rather, skipped) to the bathroom to fix myself up. When I was done, I went out and braced myself for the very weird glances that I knew I'd get for being so overly happy. (Haha, just kidding. Sort of.)

When I sat down on our table, I braced myself for what might happen when Percy would go out of his cabin when I would be eating my breakfast. (Would I spit my breakfast out in the face of probably a half-sibling of mine? Will I collapse because of giggling too much when I see him? Will I choose to laugh hysterically instead of giggling like a well-mannered person? Haha, just kidding again.) Okay, I am now realizing that I am way too giddy or just LOSING MY MIIIIND. Ohkaay, seriously now, I really did brace myself but not for the reasons I have stated above/before. I prepared myself for the following: seeing Percy suffer, his cheeks becoming a lovely tomato color, me also blushing (I usually don't but I probably will given the circumstances…) and other fairly embarrassing things that may happen…

Anyway after that, I realized that I was actually pretty nervous. I never really did prank Percy; probably the worst I've done to him was to force him to read a new book I bought (which for once wasn't about architecture or buildings; it was about this boy who was actually a wizard. It really was interesting and very, very…magical. He didn't read it because he said that he has ADHD and he wouldn't be able to concentrate on it anyway, but I could tell he was slightly interested in the book. Only slightly because he seemed to like the cover and at least listened to me when I explained some parts in the book and didn't yawn. He didn't bother learning the names of some of the main characters correctly though; he said that their names were Henry Putter, Roy Weasel and Germyione Stranger.) Yup. Such a Seaweed Brain he is.

Anyways, going back to eating my breakfast and waiting for who I know would be the highlight of the morning (and in any case you haven't noticed I am talking about Percy, the ultimate Kelpface.) I was just chewing on a piece of bacon when the Aphrodite cabin suddenly suppressed tons of girly giggles and some of the other cabins gave out whoops and some were even wolf-whistling. And that's when I knew that SeaweedBob SquareBrainPants had finally awoken and walked into the dining pavilion wearing only a white undershirt and a pair of bright yellow boxers.

I had to endure about 5 minutes of blushing ridiculously red. Well, mostly because that was how long Chiron talked to (and maybe even scolded)him and he was just standing there awkwardly. And partially because that was the time when all the other campers were teasing me…you know, saying weird things…it was awkward and embarrassing.

After awhile though, when I had finally gotten over being the color of a tomato and Percy finally sat down on his table and I wasn't looking at him, well, I was actually trying to avoid looking at him because I knew that I'd turn scarlet red again. After awhile though, I finally gave up and looked at him, apparently he was looking at me too so when I caught his gaze I saw that his eyes were full of sadness and embarrassment. (Well, I have to admit I knew he was embarrassed because his cheeks were red but the eyes say so too. EH, I think. WAIT, I am a daughter of Athena, technically, I don't think…I KNOW. MWAHAHAHAHA, okay that was out-of-character, so moving on…)

I just smiled sympathetically at him to make him feel better then looked down and ate some of my breakfast. When I looked at him again, I saw that he was still staring at me so, I just raised an eyebrow at him but he still wouldn't look away. I knew what I had to do, I had to…start a staring contest with him, yup, you heard me correctly.

Seaweed Brain and I couldn't eat properly since we couldn't look at our plates while eating because we knew we'd break eye contact. (I now hate myself and him for being so competitive.) So, the result? Well, it wasn't pretty. We had butter, strawberry jam, breadcrumbs, ketchup and even a stray piece of bacon on our shirts and I think even our faces had some traces of breakfast food. And then…Percy just burst out laughing, which I am proud to say made him lose…and earned him weird glances from the other cabins AND a stern and somewhat concerned look from Chiron. He did look crazy. I mean, think about it this way. A guy who looked like he dived (I mean this literally) into a breakfast buffet was laughing...hysterically. I would've looked the same except I wasn't laughing hysterically, I was giggling politely. Or was I? Hehe. Who cares? As long as I cheered him up, it was fine with me.

After breakfast, I headed to my cabin and Percy headed to his own cabin too but apparently, Chiron was following behind. I didn't really think anything of it until I remembered that Chiron might be there to inspect his cabin and look for his clothes. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH NOOOO.

I quickly thought of a plan. Okay. First of all, I had to look for Nico so that, he could shadow-travel to the Underworld and back. Then, I had to stall Chiron and Percy. That's sounds easy enough, right?

**A/N: I'm sorry if I left you all at a cliffhanger. (Please don't send me to Hades.)It's just that it would be too long if I continued it (I personally don't like it that much if a chapter is too long because it seems less fun and exciting…) and I need to go already. I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry for some errors and stuff. I also don't have much time right now to edit. And also, something else. Um…actually I'm not really happy about this chapter…I know I could've done better and improved it and stuff. Sorry, again.**

**But please reviewww. It would mean a lot to me. **


End file.
